It's Not That Easy
by SilentHowler
Summary: Boris didn't allow himself to be killed by Dean and wasn't just going to let him be cured and return to his normal hunting life, he was his now. Vampire!Dean Souless!Sam and Caring!Campbells. Linked to:6x05
1. It's too late

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not**** own any of the supernatural characters sadly.**_**  
**_

**_Warning:_ this story contains violence, language and other acceoptable things for Supernatural but not for some viewers. (May be rated M in later chapters)  
**

**_Summary:_ Boris didn't allow himself to be killed by Vampire!Dean and wasn't just going to let him be cured and return to his normal hunting life. Souless!Sam and Caring!Campbells  
**

_**It's too late**_

Boris glanced around the long dull lighted room; all his family was still unconscious from the message off their father. The newest member, _who he was pretty sure was called Dean, _had tried to attack him with dead man's blood, the amount of the dosage could have been lethal if he had been hit but he knew better than to trust his new ones, he didn't know anything about the kid apart from the fact that he was pretty and was straight. His judgement about trust had been right, this one was going to cause trouble, but he liked a challenge and the kid probably just needed time to adjust to his new afterlife.

Some of the new more slutty members of the family were still being trained so were in cages at the side of the room. They had adjusted to their new afterlife's well but were to driven by blood to be let out into the world. He was now considering locking Dean up as well after he fed him, _he was pretty sure that although he said he had fed, he was lying_ so getting him fed and locking him up was the plan until he heard the distinct sound of a head falling to the ground outside. The hunters were here. Dean must have led them to the nest _which was annoying_ and caused Boris to rethink his plans.

More of the nest was waking up, everyone was rather bewildered by the message but that was the usual after effect of their father encountering them. Boris knew the hunters would charge soon and was wondering how Dean was still alive if he encountered the hunters and refused to believe that he just _got away_ so it was a possibility that he was a hunter judging by the way he swung that pipe earlier. Boris had decided that he would see what his new 'son` was really like and unleashed his other family from their cages. He then proceeded to leave with only one of his daughters, the newest one Kristen. He would go and hide and watch what Dean did to the rest of the nest and how he interacted with the hunters then he would plan on getting him back where he belonged.

Boris wasn't disappointed by Dean's abilities, the way he slashed the head off his other children was quite graceful and he didn't doubt himself when attacking. He was clearly a hunter. Boris liked that. When all the nest was dead Dean pivoted around the room and looked pissed "You slimy bastard" he said before sitting down in the middle of the room.

The door opened to reveal the hunter that had tried to attack him in the alley after watching him turn Dean; he was followed by an older bald guy who looked rather funny standing next to the tall one because he was _a lot _shorter. He had to strain to hear their conversation without alerting Dean to his presence in his hiding place. "Looks like your brothers got a bit of Campbell in him after all" the bald guy said. "Nope he's just a Winchester, that's how Dean has always been, savage" the Sasquatch one said. Winchester, Boris had heard that name before from a vampire bitch named Kate who was crying on his shoulder about the loss of her mate and to be honest Boris didn't give a damn, he killed her shortly after that, she was no good to him a weepy mess. He had also heard the name from demons, the nasty things. It was hard to believe that the guy he had turned had been to hell and back and was a sadistic killer but hadn't drank one drop of blood, that would have to change!

"Dean you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, well apart from the fact that the dick got away"

"You let him get away, did you get any blood from him?"

"I didn't let him leave, I was unconscious" he growled an stood up "and NO, I DIDN'T GET THE BLOOD. But I got every other suckers" he sighed, Boris could only feel pity for him, he really didn't want to be in this life but he would soon love it. He just needed a little help adjusting.

"Okay, just don't worry we'll track him down, we have the other ingredients for the cure, it will be fine" the old bloke tried to assure the younger one.

"I don't think I can track him down, the only thing I can concentrate on is the movement of your blood" Dean didn't even manage to get a reply to that before he fell to the floor. Boris didn't see what had happened but when he managed to look round the corner without being seen he saw an arrow in the boys knee, he didn't have to guess what was in the arrow because both him and his girl could smell the dead man's blood from their hiding place and the look of pain on his child's young face when the blood started going through his system was also a tell tale.

"Sam, what the hell?"

"You heard him Samuel, he's focused on our blood, and he's no use to us like that"

"So you poison him?"

"It may have escaped your notice, but I'm still here you know and in a lot of pain so you know thanks bro!" Dean said from the bloody floor. Boris could only focus on the one word "Bro" so Dean was a hunter but Boris was confused by how the taller one had just watched his brother get turned into a fang. That would be an interesting conversation to listen into.

Dean looked up at the two other men and could feel himself slipping and he felt totally drained. Two seconds later he was unconscious on the floor. "The dosage in that arrow shouldn't have made him unconscious, do you think something's wrong" Samuel said looking agitated. "No, I just added some animal tranquilizer to make the ride to your house easier" Sam said as if tranquilizing your brother was a normal occurrence.

"My house? What about your motel?"

"He needs to be locked up so he doesn't drink any blood while we go hunt that bastard"

Samuel wanted to disagree but keeping Dean away from blood was a priority and they couldn't just leave him unattended while they hunted the curly haired scruff. So reluctantly he agreed and the two of them carried Dean out to the car while keeping a hunters eye on the sleeping vampire.

As soon as Boris heard the car's engine turn round the corner he came out of his hiding place still keeping Kristen in an iron like grip so she couldn't escape. He walked into the room where the three hunters were not five minutes ago and let out a hysterical laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kristen timidly asked.

"They have taken our boy so they can cure him" Boris seemed to be gloating.

"Cure him from what?"

"From being a vampire"

"There is a cure!" she said eagerly which earned her a slap across the face which resulted in her falling to the floor with her arm still in Boris' grip. "Don't get your hopes up honey, it only works if you haven't had human blood and you have had a lot!" Kristen only whimpered as she climbed back up on her feet.

"So why were you laughing?" she asked while pasting an innocent look across her facial features to make her just look curious and not earn another slap.

"They can't cure him now, it's too late" Boris replied looking ecstatic before throwing himself into another roar of laughter.

**So what do you think? I'm hoping to make this a multi-chapter story if people like it. But I love Vampire-Dean and think that there should be more Boris (for anyone confused, he is the vampire that turned Dean) themed fics. Please review. Thanks for reading and I hope to update soon.**


	2. Closing in

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not**** own any of the supernatural characters sadly.**_**  
**_

**_Warning:_ this story contains violence, language and other acceoptable things for Supernatural but not for some viewers. (May be rated M in later chapters)  
**

**__****_Summary:_ Boris didn't allow himself to be killed by Vampire!Dean and wasn't just going to let him be cured and return to his normal hunting life. Souless!Sam and Caring!Campbells Linked to:6x05****_  
_**

**_Closing in_**

The drive to Samuel's house was long and restless. Dean had woken up three times and each time Sam had lunged at him with more tranquilizers before he could even attempt to sit up. Samuel had rang Gwen and Christian in advance of their arrival and was relieved to find they were back from their wendigo hunt. He needed them to find more chains and get some dead man's blood for Dean so he could be placed in the panic room while they hunted Boris.

Two and half hours since Sam and Samuel had carried Dean out of the nest they arrived at the house. Gwen and Christian were waiting at the door, Gwen looked worried and her posture screamed agitated while Christian just looked bored and wasn't ashamed in _not_ hiding it.

"I'm just saying that if he got himself into this mess, he should get himself out of it, why should we get involved? He doesn't even like me and I certainly don't like the hell bitch"

"One, he didn't ask for our help, Sam rang Samuel asking advice and he went down to make sure Dean hadn't fed. Two, no one likes you and three you don't have to like the _hell bitch_ to help him, we save innocent lives all the time and some of them are total dicks but we still help." Gwen said matter-of-factly. "Also when he gets here don't call him a _hell bitch _he's a vampire so he will rip out your throat"

"He could try, but he wouldn't succeed before I chopped off his head" He said arrogantly which earned him a glare.

While they continued to argue Samuel's truck came round the corner and parked in front of them. All four of them helped a groggy but awake Dean out of it and managed to walk (stumble) in to the house so that Sam could dose Dean up with more DMB and tranqs before he left again without any of them realizing that they were being watched.

A small red convertible was parked round the corner from the house that the four hunters had ultimately dragged the _desired_ vampire into. The make of the car was unrecognisable because of the amount of dirt covering its body. The man inside, watching, was in his early thirties had short spiked black hair and blue eyes that were finding it hard to focus on the house with the bright street light above effecting his enhanced vision. He sat there unmoving with the engine still so that it wouldn't attract any attention until the four men and the one woman was inside before he pulled out his phone and rang his father.

"Dad, they just took our boy inside now, but he don't look to good, I think they drugged him"

* * *

Boris had left their old home and had taken Kristen and met up with the other members of his family that had been out at the time that Dean started slaughtering the place. He met them two towns over. His wife Alice, their daughter and son, Evie and Derek had all been turned by Boris because he was the boss and he ultimately decided who would be part of his true bloodline family. "Where's Toby?" Boris said slightly worried since his family was down to a small number now. "He took the car to follow a blood donating van why?" Derek stated. Boris filled them on the night's events and their new family member _which Alice was overjoyed at for having a new son _then proceeded to locate his two missing sons, Toby and Dean_._ So after ringing Toby and telling him to follow a red truck with the correct number plate and to ring him back when it stopped at a house or a motel, he took the rest of his family to their other house which was definitely cleaner and was actually a secluded cabin in the middle of a forest in a different state.

When the vampires had got to the cabin Alice had started to unpack, Kristen was given permission to take a shower while Derek and Evie had sat on the couch and directed their full attention to the television. Boris had placed his phone on the bench and began to pace the room while still in reaching distance of the phone so that when Toby rang he could give him instructions on what to do next and set the plan _that he hadn't actually formed yet _to get Dean back, into motion.

Kristen had been in the shower thirty minutes and came into the main room that had the rest of her new family in to find her new dad pacing the floor. He only stopped on her arrival to rush over to her to sniff her neck (his apparent way of hello) and tell her to get some blood from the fridge. It had been there a while so it would have aged nicely like a fine expensive wine. She did as she was told while Boris returned to pacing. He was starting to get impatient and slightly worried that the hunters had realized they were being followed and killed Toby, leaving Dean even harder to find, when the phone rang.

"Dad, they just took our boy inside now, but he don't look to good, I think they drugged him" his son's sweet voice flowed through the phone.

"Yeah, they said something about tranquilizing him as well as giving him DMB" He was about to carry on but the vampires in the same room as him had been listening into the phone call so Boris got a chorus of **"The bastards" **that he and Toby could only laugh at. "As soon as we feed him he will be fine from the DMB but his immune system will just have to get rid of the tranqs"

"Well I don't think their good tranqs, they had to stop three times to give him something in a syringe to put him back to sleep, and I'm guessing it was the tranqs anyways"

"Yep, well Dean ripping their throats out is the last thing they have to worry about when I get hold of them and whisper a few home truths into our boys ear" he said before directing his son to give him the address then go find a motel that was a safe enough distance away from the house because the hunters would be hunting himself before he hung up.

* * *

Dean was now fully awake and very thirsty, _which he wasn't going to voice to the others,_ so being in a room full of hyped up humans wasn't helping. He was sat in a wooden chair facing the wall and had Christian sitting in an identical chair, two meters behind him keeping a gun loaded with DMB trained on him while the other three hunters argued over which chains and stronger tranqs to use.

"Could you hurry up please? Deans getting twitchy" Christian said after watching the young vamps shoulders roll.

"Oh well pardon me for twitching, I mean it's not like I've been poisoned and drugged or anything like that" Dean said sarcastically and turning to give the hunter behind him a glare that Christian was pretty sure that Dean only reserved for the creatures in hell because Christian was usually unfazed by glares but this one made him want to curl into a ball and die.

"You're awake" Sam said, pretending he didn't nearly drop all the syringes and bags of blood on the floor after hearing his brother's voice.

"Stating the obvious again Sammy, good for you" Dean replied looking like he was about to lunge out the window _which was understandable with the current thirst he had _but Sam didn't seem to notice instead he grabbed his machete and walked towards Dean telling him to hold out his arms so they could chain them up. After doing the arms they manoeuvred a still slightly drugged Dean down the stairs and into the panic room which had some new improvements; iron hoops that would keep the chains attached to the wall.

Forty minutes after being helped out the car Dean had so many chains on him that were attached to different parts of the wall that it was beyond kinky. After he was fully strapped down, Gwen was allowed in and gave Dean a sympathetic smile before giving a glare at the other men for being sexist and not allowing her in sooner in case she got hurt. She had brought with her an IV stand which had a bag of DMB attached _which Dean was just delighted to see because you just couldn't get enough of the stuff if you were a fang._ Gwen gave him another of her pity smiles before sticking the needle into the crook of his arm _one of the only places that wasn't chained _and letting the DMB get into his system. Samuel came to the other side of him and placed an identical IV into the other arm but this one had elephant tranqs in, so that Dean would be asleep and weak rather than drained and in pain from the poison. As Dean drifted off into a soundless sleep Sam had went back upstairs to pack for the hunt to get the blood off Boris while Samuel patted Dean on the head before telling the younger hunters when to change the bags and when to give Dean food so that he would still be asleep rather than awake otherwise they might unintentionally be on the menu.

Sam and Samuel had left to go back to the nest and pick up Dean's impala so that Dean wouldn't find a reason to kill them for leaving his baby behind.

When they arrived at the nest they were disappointed but not shocked to find it empty, well apart from all the bodies that they were going to have to burn.

"There's no trace of the big guy, now what?"Sam sighed

"We find him that is what, we ain't leaving Dean chained up like dog that's been abandoned just for our own good. We are going to find Boris, chop off his head and take the blood back and save him. There have been enough deaths in this family, so we are going to save him rather than killing him ourselves, got it?"

"Yes, sorry for asking, I just meant how are we going to find the dick if there's no leads" Sam replied looking slightly shocked at his grandfather's outburst.

"We look" Samuel said before throwing petrol over the bodies and lighting a match.

* * *

Toby had found himself a rather rough motel but it was close to the hose that held his new brother. Toby was pondering over what he could do to help his new brother adjust to vampire life and leave his hunting background when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Boris and Derek.

On the way over to the motel Boris had called a few loner vampires that he had met over the years, and he told them that if they did a favour for him he would let them join his nest which he then told them that it was rare for a fang that wasn't from his bloodline to join his nest (which was a lie, because apart from his family no other vamp in the nest was his bloodline) but they believed him. The favour he wanted was for them to lead the hunters on a wild goose chase, knowing fine well that they would be killed but that wasn't his main concern.

Derek had drove them to the house after getting instructions from Toby to where it was and was annoyed that only the bald and tall guy had left, there were still two hunters inside guarding his brother. He moved his black shaggy hair out of his face and scowled with his brown eyes. If they could distract the two hunters and if Dean was still drugged it would be quite just to walk out with him without a struggle happening. But they would find out soon enough, they were going in.

* * *

Gwen and Christian had been sitting outside the panic room playing poker and keeping their eyes on Dean in case he woke up and went savage like a hell hound. While they were downstairs occupied they failed to notice that someone was upstairs, a big mistake for a hunter.

**Thoughts on this chapter? I would like to thank anyone who read or reviewed/favourited the last chapter, it really helps boost the confidence and lets me know if the story is worth continuing. I hope to update soon. xx**


	3. Home truths

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not**** own any of the supernatural characters sadly.**_**  
**_

_********__Warning:_ this story contains violence, language and other acceoptable things for Supernatural but not for some viewers. (May be rated M in later chapters)  


_**Home Truths **_

Boris lead his boys through the _surprisingly _locked door, a click and a crumple and they were in, it was a simple enough task for a vampire to unlock a door and they descended into the room on high alert for flying machetes with hunters attached to the end of them.

* * *

Boris had been alive for six centuries, after the first century alone he had became lonely so in his second century he found Alice in an alley way after her being on the receiving end of domestic violence. Her red hair matted to her face with blood and her grey eyes lighting up with the thought of help. Boris saved her that night by turning her and after that she got her revenge, her first kill. She happily married him at the age of forty two.

After being married for a century (Boris's third) they decided they wanted a son, but vampires couldn't reproduce in the normal methods so they found thirty four year old Toby Myers who was contemplating suicide after his wife and new born baby had died in a car crash, before Boris offered him a new life with them. He became Toby Frant, the first son. Boris saved him.

A century later (Boris's fourth century) Toby wanted a sister so in came Evie. She was twenty eight, has light brown hair and dark blue eyes, she had no family, no one knew what happened, no one asked. She was living on the streets and offering herself for money. Boris saved her.

In the fifth century came nineteen year old Derek. They wanted a younger member in their family but not someone who was too young that they couldn't control them self. He was an alcoholic after his dad (his only family) had died. He had bright blonde hair and brown eyes. Boris saved him.

The last century the Frant family had just been contempt in their life and listening to their alpha but now they had two new family members, Kristen and Dean and they were going to make sure they were safe and happy. Boris was going to save them, he wasn't a monster, he was a saviour, and people just had to look deep enough _ignore that he's a vampire in Deans case_ to find his good nature.

* * *

No one came, they heard the hunters downstairs and they also heard the slight drip of an IV, which explained why they weren't being charged by Dean because he would have certainly heard the lock break. Derek looked at his family and mouthed "They must still be drugging him, but I can hear two IV's drips" the other two listened and sure enough heard the other drip only point fifth of a second after the first. They glanced around the room and were slightly disgusted by the decoration of the house. It looked more like a warehouse with all the weapons laid out and grubby walls with badly tasted wooden furniture scattered around the room. They wouldn't have minded the place _because they wouldn't be living there_ but because their son was there they cared because this was a terrible place to be held up at. The strong whiff of dead man's blood in the air did not help with their _positive_ opinion of the place.

The vampires made it to the back of the main room where they were met with a door that they just knew led to the stairs that would take them down to Dean and the occupied meddling two. The guys knew it was going to be difficult to get down there without making their presence known because the door that was in their way had old hinges that would just love to creak on contact.

* * *

Gwen had just won another game and was gloating while insulting Christian's bad skills;

"You should think yourself lucky that you hunt better than you play poker or we'd all be dead"

"Ha ha you're funny you know that now shut up and play" he replied _clearly a sore loser._

"I will, just I've got to fill Dean's tranqs up first" she said before disappearing into a fridge round the corner and returning with the already prepared tranqs to give to Dean. She opened the door fully to find Dean wide awake but sitting in the exact position that they left him in apart from his head that was cocked to the side that reminded Gwen of a puppy she once found on the street.

"Dean you okay?" she asked while motioning Christian to come in and edging closer to their half dead _friend._

Dean looked terrible he had woken up about an hour ago and was just listening to his fellow hunters' game and their banter. He didn't want to interrupt so he didn't move at all. The tranqs were finished and the DMB bag was empty but there was still some blood in the tube that came from the bag so it was still coursing through his system. He was just going to lean back and get some asleep so that when Gwen came to fill up the bags he wouldn't be tempted to kill her. When he heard a click and crumple that seemed to come from upstairs. He focused his ears on upstairs and heard very light footsteps and a popping sound that he identified as someone closing their mouth too quickly after speaking, which he found weird since no voices were heard from upstairs. Dean was concentrating on upstairs that he didn't actually realize that Gwen and Christian were standing in front of him.

Gwen's slightly panicked voice seemed to pull him out of his concentration "Dean you okay?" he moved his head to the correct upright angle, put his finger up to his lip to show that they needed to be quiet, winced at the loud rattle of chains, winced at his pained muscles and went back to listening. The two others in the room unintentionally mimicked Dean's neck angle when they were listening, any other day Dean would have laughed but he knew that whoever was upstairs was here for a bad reason and were trying too hard to be quiet.

Being a hunter made it easy to communicate to each other without using words, so lip reading was a simple task for them, which Dean was grateful for when he mouthed "There's someone upstairs, it's not Sam and Samuel, whoever it is doesn't want to be heard" Gwen and Christian could only nod as Dean went back to listening with his now even more enhanced hearing. Christian grabbed the shot gun that was still full of shells of dried dead man's blood from the corner and Gwen grabbed her machete from the other corner. They were about to leave the panic room when they were stopped by the Winchesters' famous curse "Son of a bitch" followed by a loud creak.

* * *

Boris had been listening to the woman gloat at her male companion over his skills _or apparent lack of skills_ at poker. They were still having a silent debate over their best tactic to get Dean, they could charge and hope the hunters weren't armed and disable them but if Dean was awake it would mean they would have to disable him as well which they didn't want to do because the boy had been through enough. They could charge and disable the hunters even if they were armed but could still have a problem with Dean. Derek watched his dad and brother silently discusses their options when he heard the distinct sound of a chain rattling, he was about to alert his family but seemed that they had heard it too. They listened until they heard the humans move, presumably to get weapons. It was time to take action, Boris had his hand the door handle when he heard his son's voice "Son of a bitch" and they descended.

Hearing Dean curse Gwen turned only to see that Dean had placed his serial killer glare on his face, even though she knew it was not pointed on her she had to look away and she just so happened to look into the chest of a huge dirty guy with long curly hair and a sadistic smile on his face, Gwen didn't have time to react before she thrown into the arms of another _presumed_ vampire. This one was slightly shorter but still tall and it was obviously younger, she guessed he was about twenty. Still a child really, but that didn't mean he could throw her machete away and wrap his arm round her neck while the other held hard on her hip keeping her still.

Christian wasn't so lucky; he too kept his head _out _of the game and got unnerved by Dean's glare so when he turned back around Gwen was being held by one fang, another was standing, staring possessively at Dean and the final one decided it would introduce its teeth to his neck. Chris felt drained, in the background he could hear Gwen's panicked voice, and he felt like he was watching his own death, like it wasn't actually happening to him but someone else. Then he was dragged back to reality when the fang took his teeth out of his neck and knocked him out with his own shot gun.

"Chris!" Gwen shouted before squirming under the fangs hold.

"Shut it honey or you'll join him on the floor" Derek growled.

"Now, now Derek calm down we need her to give a message to the others" Boris stated emotionlessly. Before walking over and squatting in front of Dean, he raised his hand and began to stroke along the jaw line of his missing son but stopped when Dean flew his head out of his grasp (dinting the wall behind him) and letting out an almighty growl. Boris smirked; at least his boy was embracing some aspects of his vampirism although some humans, especially hunters seemed to growl more than vampires but whatever, Boris didn't care.

"Dean don't be rude, we're here to take you home, to your new better family. This is Toby and that's Derek holding the bitch, your new brothers!" Boris exclaimed happily, oblivious to the death glare that Dean had trained on him.

"Like hell they are, I ain't joining your fang family and sucking the lives out of innocents" Dean stated, clearly unnerved by Boris' plan for his life.

"Oh yes, I forgot your waiting for the cure, well sorry to disappoint you Dean but you can't be cured, your _brother _or _what's left of him_ made sure of that. Oh and we generally try not to kill anymore, we steal blood bags and only kill the evil, we're just like you hunters really" Gwen scoffed, getting chills down her spine from the turn of the conversation.

Dean was confused, was the bastard lying or could he not be cured, he hadn't drank any blood and what did he mean by "what's left of him". He had so many questions but by the way the fang that still had Christians blood dripping down his chin, Toby, kept looking at his watch he wouldn't have time to ask them all. He decided he would ask the important questions and hopefully waste a little time by a few choice worded outbursts, but Gwen beat him to it.

"What do you mean he can't be cured he's had no blood, have you?" Dean gave her a glare and shook his head. Boris sighed he wasn't going to get anywhere fast so he hoped the idiots he hired would take a while in getting killed. Boris looked at his boys smiling at him and then looked right into Dean's eyes before moving his eyes to the empty DMB bag. He saw him contemplating what he meant before his pupils widened in understanding and probably fear but with hunters you could never really tell.

"Shit" Dean said before he looked past the other vampire and stared into the eyes of a worried Gwen and told her exactly what Sam had did to make him incurable. "Dead man's blood is still human blood, and I've had more than just one drop." He then dropped his head to the floor in anguish. Gwen couldn't breathe; she wasn't willing to accept that she had helped kill Dean. She whispered sorry to him and was going to say something else but was interrupted by laughter from the three standing vamps, the one holding her, Derek the big one had called him was actually shaking her with his laughter. "Something funny" A now awake Christian voiced as he glanced at his surroundings from the floor.

"Yes actually Dean's brother Sam let him get turned into one of us then stopped him from being cured using DMB and your little girlfriend here is the one apologising." Derek said almost gleefully.

Dean had a headache from the drugs and the confusing news wasn't helping him. He couldn't understand why Sam would watch him get turned, he would have thought the big vamp was lying but his heartbeat clearly stated he was telling the truth so why would Sam not do anything. Boris could see the inner argument his son was having with himself so he decided that he better help him understand why so that he was willing to trust him and getting him out of there would be easier.

"He's soulless Dean, I knew something was wrong when I met him in the alley but it wasn't until I walked pat another human and sensed its soul before I realized that your _beloved brother_ didn't have one. That's why he didn't help but he should have still had the sense not to give you DMB"

Dean felt like screaming in a way that he only had in hell when a soul hadn't shut up and the only way to stop it was to remove its tongue, sometimes without weapons. Boris could see the information taking a toll on Dean so one more bit couldn't hurt and might finally promote some movement from the still seated Vamp. "He turned you into a vampire Dean for his own agenda probably to do with our alpha; most people want to know about him. His own brother he killed, it may have been my blood to turn you Dean but he's the one who didn't stop it and prevented you from being saved. Let me save you Dean"

The last statement sent Dean over the edge, he forgot he was chained and lunged for the thing in front of him. The force from his quick movement sent his head colliding into Boris' nose and he was rewarded with more pain in his head but he had broken Boris' nose so he didn't mind. His new fangs were fully descended and ready to rip a throat out. Boris stepped back just far enough that Dean couldn't reach him, again. Dean's struggles with the chains were savaging his abused muscles but he didn't seem to notice he was too angry. Boris could only pity him as Dean continued struggling and hissing. Boris spared a look at the other hunters who had their eyes trained on Dean, their fear evident on their faces. He turned to Gwen "Tell Sam he did this, and if he comes to get any of us just to beware that Dean might get him first" he said before striking Dean unexpectedly in the arm with another drug. This one would heal him in his sleep so that he could be moved without any pain. Five long seconds later Dean fell to the floor. Three seconds after that Toby kicked Christian in the face. A second after that Derek bit into Gwen making her weak and immobile but still awake so she could deliver the message to Sam.

Boris and Toby moved quickly to remove the IV's and chains from Dean then lifted him easily out of the room and made their way upstairs so they could return to the family, only when they got there would they all be free.

**Thanks to anyone who read/reviewed or favourited my story so far, it means a lot and helps me know what parts of the story are good and which characters you want to see more of. Sorry for any mistakes that I missed. For anyone confused DMB = Dead man's blood, I got lazy and have mentioned it a lot so I thought I would shorten it. I mentioned Boris' family's history so that the readers could have a little description of the other characters because they will pop up more. I said that Boris saved his family because under the tough layers we saw in "live free or Twi hard" I believed that had to be a sympathetic person underneath and that might just be me thinking that but that is how I have decided to write him. Hope you liked this chapter and hopefully it won't be long before I update.  
**


	4. Encounters

**I am so very sorry for the long wait but a lot of bad things have happened over the year so I do have my reasons I wasn't just being ignorant. Then when I got over the bad thing happening I had serious writers block (I still kinda have it) and I had to keep deleting the chapter because well it was poop. Anyways here is another chap I hope you all like it and if not let me know in the reviews but nicely please I'm very fragile. Thank you to anyone who has already reviewed. I don't own Supernatural's characters sadly.**

* * *

**Encounters**

Boris considered himself a patient, kind man. Others didn't. Even his family had only noticed after a couple of months living with him and observing his tactics that he was in fact patient. So when they had loaded Dean in to the back of the stolen car that Derek had hot-wired and _borrowed_, Boris was prepared for a few outbursts and he was sure he would handle it kindly and calmly. He was wrong.

Toby was in the back with Dean's head resting on his thigh, Derek was riding shot gun and Boris was driving back to his girls. They were riding along happily singing to some old power ballads CD that the owner had kindly left in the stereo when Dean decided to wake up.

The first thing Dean noticed was that his head was on somebody's lap, and since he didn't recall hooking up with anyone, he did not like it. He was startled by a scratchy voice singing badly to "I drove all night" and promptly remembered the past 48 hours. Which resulted in a very interesting car journey.

* * *

"I won't ask you again" Samuel said in a toneless voice "Now where is Boris?" he had one of the fangs Boris had hired chained to a wooden pillar in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. The fang was surrounded by its dead friends and was on the edge of passing out from the high dose of dead man's blood he had received but was being kept awake by the two hunters and their angry interrogations. "I don't know, it doesn't matter anyways you're still going to kill me" the skinny brunette replied shakily. "Maybe we are but you're lying, I can tell by the sweat beading on your forehead" Sam said as he circled the fang eagerly, keeping the machete generously close to the neck of the boy.

Sam was getting bored with the fang and its bad lies. Sam was getting bored of standing in a dirty warehouse when he would rather be killing or having a beer. Mostly he was getting bored of Samuel stressing over the fact that the fang they had, wouldn't talk and Dean could be drinking Gwen and Christian as they spoke. So what if Dean did, then they could just kill him and Sam wouldn't have to chase down an arrogant dirty fang over the next few weeks. He could drink a beer then. He sighed. "Either you tell me where he is and what Boris is doing or I'll kill you slowly, by torturing you." The fang didn't look convinced. "I will personally rip out your intestines and make you eat them, I've been to hell, I'm not squeamish I could and will do it!" it looked convinced now.

It still made no move to talk though so Sam grabbed a bottle opener from his duffle _wishing that he was opening a beer _and walked in intimately close to their hostage and stroked the opener over its stomach before grazing the skin and pushing it in just enough so blood would spill. It wasn't deep but the fang still screamed, mostly in fright because it now knew that Sam was deadly serious about the torturing.

"Okay, I'll tell you... but when I do...you have to do something for me"

"We aren't letting you go" Both hunters almost shouted in unison.

"I know, just... kill me quickly, please, if you promise to do that, I'll tell you" The hunters looked at each other then nodded.

* * *

This was going to be difficult, the car he was in had small back windows so he wouldn't be able to throw himself out of it without causing himself some damage, which he really didn't want to do because he already had a serious headache from the drugs and DMB _man that was nasty stuff, he almost felt sorry for all the fangs he injected with it, almost. _

Opening the eye that wasn't on the leg a slit he could see two vampires in the front, one looked young; Derek and the other was Boris. Dean was going to have fun killing him. Before he even realized that he had opened his eyes fully and that his second teeth had descended he was pinned under Toby's knee and was thrashing violently trying to get the upper hand while the car was swerving over the road to pull up.

"It's okay, shhhhh" Toby was trying to sooth but was only achieving in pissing Dean more off, he repeated that three more times before Dean managed to cut him off by sticking his new vampire teeth into Toby's leg and turning the soothing sentence into a scream. Boris hadn't managed to completely pull over but it didn't matter, Dean had flipped him and Toby and was now straddling him and punching the fangs out of Toby's mouth before being grabbed by the neck by the little one who was _surprisingly_ strong and having his already aching head thrown forcefully into the back of the front seat. Dazing him for a second too long.

In that second Toby had managed to get a leg up and while Dean was dazed he reluctantly kicked his new but violent _(expected in hunters) _brother in the chest which made him fly into the door, opening it and sending him rolling on to the **nearly** empty road.

* * *

Gwen lay on the floor clutching her neck with one hand and a machete in the other; she was guarding Christian's still unconscious form, ignoring the boot print on his face. In case the fangs came back but it was unlikely, they got what they wanted: Dean. She needed her phone but it was still on the poker table. They took Dean and she let them. They took Dean and she couldn't help but blame Sam. The fang might have been lying but she didn't think he would lie about that. He strangely seemed sympathetic towards Dean and weirdly wanted him in his family. Not that having Dean in your family was a bad thing, but he had been to hell.

She needed to talk to Sam, tell him that they had taken Dean and yell at him for giving Dean DMB. To make her feel worse her phone started ringing and she was too tired to move. But a positive of the ringing was that Christian had twitched. Hopefully he would awaken soon.

* * *

"Damn it, they won't answer their phones. Something's gone wrong" Sam said throwing his phone angrily into the foot well. Samuel sighed, ever since Dean got turned he didn't like being in the car with Sam, for some reason he felt uneasy, he felt like Sam couldn't be bothered about finding Boris and saving Dean. He felt that anything Sam did was an act, which included Sam dramatic phone throw.

* * *

Dean sat on the road staring at the three vampires and they stared right back. "Nobody makes a move in case he scarpers" Boris said as his eyes judged how close he could get to Dean before he decided to run. Toby was at the back of the car rubbing his leg, there was a line of puncture holes from Deans' new teeth and it hurt like hell. Derek was by the front of the car, he was feeling guilty that he slammed his brothers' head against a car seat. Boris didn't like how far away Dean was from him, it wasn't even that far but he didn't know Dean which made him unpredictable and hunters were unpredictable anyway which made him even more wary of what his child would do next.

Dean didn't know what to do. He was glaring at the three of them when he noticed Toby rubbing his leg. He bit him, with his fangs, that was gonna take some time to get used to. A thought popped in his head. If he couldn't be cured and he wasn't gonna drink humans could he survive on other fangs? He travelled his tongue over his still descended second teeth.

Blood

Blood

Blood

That's all he could think about, it didn't taste as good as humans smelled but it was still something. He could already feel it trickling down his throat, stroking the pain away. He needed more. The pain was returning. He focused his eyes on Toby's still bleeding leg and snarled. He imagined he must have looked quite feral because Boris moved in front of Toby and heard Derek exclaim "Oh hell".

He didn't realize he had stood up until the headlights had hit him.

* * *

His head was pounding he couldn't remember what had happened, it was hurting him trying to remember. Someone was shouting. He wished they would shut up. It was strangely familiar to him, like a nag. Someone was nagging him. No not someone, Gwen. He finally opened his eyes and had her exhausted, slightly blurry head in front of his face. "Thank god" she said as he looked around the panic room and got hit head first with memories.

"A fang kicked me in the face"

"Yeah, they took Dean. I think you have a concussion but don't worry I think Samuel and Sam are on their way, judging by the amount of missed calls"

"Why didn't you answer?" Christian said almost judgmentally.

"Because Jackass I'm too tired to move, I've got blood caked all me, the phones on the poker table and I didn't want to leave you." Gwen replied angrily before turning sheepish as she said the last part. Chris was about to reply when they heard the door and someone running. Gwen lifted her machete and placed herself in front of Chris when the two hunters returned slightly out of breath.

"WHERES DEAN?" they shouted in unison ignoring the two remaining hunters' injuries.

* * *

Steve white had had the worst day ever at work.

He had spilt coffee on the new boss who had taken over the company and then had shredded the wrong important documents regarding the new supplier. He had just spent most of the night begging to keep his job and when he got into the car park one of his tyres was flat so he had to change that. So he was finally on his way home to his cat because his wife had left him and took the kids three days ago and didn't need anything else to go wrong this week.

So when the bastards far in front of him started swerving like a rally driver he was not feeling confident about the rest of his week. Thankfully they had parked up in a layby at the side of the road. He was so busy watching the three dots he could hardly see turn into men that he didn't realize that there was another guy in the path of his car until he suddenly stood up and the headlights hit him. Steve was glad he slowed down to look at the men or the strange attractive guy would have been squished.

There was something off about this guy. His green eyes were highly dilated and looked feral. He looked very pale and when the guy turned to look at him he looked in pain. Maybe he was on drugs Steve thought.

He chanced a look at the three other guys who looked over joyed at seeing this guy facing him and was he growling? He turned off the radio and yep this guy was growling and HOLY SHIT HE HAD FANGS!

* * *

Blood. He could hear it now; the guy had blood gushing through his veins. He could hear it, he could smell it. He wanted it. He needed it. He wasn't bothered about the vampires now he needed this random unlucky guy's blood. He heard the guy gasp and realized his teeth his fangs were showing and he was growling. In the corner of his eye he saw the others smirking.

Steve couldn't move he was petrified. The guy with the teeth moved towards him a step before looking scared, glancing at him then the others and all of a sudden he was gone. "DAMN" the other three shouted before legging it towards the trees after him at an unnatural speed.

It took Steve 7minutes 43 seconds before he had calmed himself down enough to drive off, thinking he just hallucinated the 4 men. He ignored the car with the open door in his wing-mirror and stated that he needed some whiskey because he's been working too hard.

* * *

**Hi again. So what did you think? Its not the best but i thought i better give you good people something. Sorry again for the wait, im currently working on the next chap so it shouldn't be too long before i update again hopefully x**


	5. Blood and Pain

**What is going on? I'm updating twice in the space of a few days. Yep its happened. You haven't gone crazy. Thanks to anyone who is reading this fic and i hope you enjoy this chapter. xx  
**

**Blood and Pain**

Just keep running. That's all he thought as he descended through the woods and further away from the road, the blood and the fang family trying to adopt him. Just keep running. He had been so close; if he hadn't seen the smirk on Boris' face he would have killed that man just to drink away the pain. But he didn't want to kill the dude and he definitely didn't want to please Boris. He wanted to kill Boris but at that moment and time the best thing for him to do was run.

He tried to focus on what was in front of him but the vampires heightened senses weren't helping. He could hear their footsteps behind him. They were far away but not far enough away for Dean's liking. His eyes kept getting distracted by movement in the trees he was dodging: A squirrel climbing up, an owl turning its head and a hedgehog at the bottom all scurrying away from the threat. He couldn't hear any threat from a big mammal but he guessed he was the threat now. _Wasn't that perfect even animals didn't want to be near him anymore._

As he was passing all the nights creatures he could smell each of their individual blood and it wasn't helping his thirst but he wasn't craving their blood, it smelt disgusting. Which could be seen as a good thing that he wasn't going to kill all the wildlife but it also so meant that his decided non-human diet was gonna be hard to stick to.

His hunger was increasing just because he was thinking about blood. He needed blood. But he needed to keep running more. They were gaining on him; he could tell he could smell them behind him, closer. He risked a glance behind him and ran right into pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH…son… of a… bitch" Dean was now on the floor, his head had crashed into a low leaning tree, his arm was trapped between a fallen tree and a branch the width of some of the _still huge_ but thinner trees and all of that had happened because someone was doing a little hunting of their own and had kindly left a bear trap in his path and the zig zag teeth were now eating his ankle.

* * *

Boris couldn't believe it. Dean had just ran, he was about to make his first kill as a vampire (if you excluded the vampire nest he slaughtered) and had just ran. When a new vampire is born it is normally impossible to run from human blood when it's right in front of you, he couldn't believe it. Dean was a hunter, yeah so sees blood every day probably but he doesn't normally want to drink it so he shouldn't have been able to run away from the bloods lure.

Boris was running in front of Toby and Derek in case when they got close enough to Dean he turned and attacked like he had to Toby's leg before. Boris may have been bigger (weight wise) but his legs were more powerful so he could keep up with his boys and took longer strides so that he would remain in front of his skinny children. They were gaining on Dean and when he got hold of his _son _he was going to drag him back to that car kicking and hissing.

Just as Boris had suggested that the two behind him should split up and try to corner Dean, and they had ran in opposite directions he heard a cry of agony and a panted curse not far ahead of him. It could have only come from one person: Dean. They all stopped for a second in their different locations and listened for a threat of a hunter or just a hungry animal before charging towards their injured family member so they could defeat the threat.

Boris saw him first, he nearly ran past him but blood was on the floor. Dean hadn't realized he was there yet; he was probably in shock poor lad, so he walked slowly and assessed the damage. An old rusty, but powerful bear trap was cutting into Dean's shin and ankle so it hadn't gone in to the leg straight, great another complication. The razor sharp teeth had cut right into the bone and blood was everywhere. Dean also had a cut the length of the average man's thumb across his forehead and his left arm was jammed between a tree and a log. His lad wasn't having a good night. He needed to get the trap off as soon as possible.

* * *

Pain was souring up his leg in throbs of agony. He needed to get the vice like grip of his leg but couldn't do it one handed and the pain and drugs still in his system weren't giving him the strength he needed to get his arm free. He forgot about Boris and the other two. All he could feel and focus on was pain.

He didn't notice he had company until he heard running and looked up quickly to find Boris was already in front of him. Two seconds later the other two arrived from opposite directions.

"Christ, that's gotta hurt"

"You…think…jackass" Dean breathlessly replied to Derek.

Dean was still trying to breathe through the pain so he didn't hear Boris instruct the two young vampires to get the trap off while he distracted Dean. "Dean, you must be hungry" Boris said as Dean looked at him questionably as he walked forward biting his wrist. But before he had a chance to reply Boris was behind him freeing his arm and shoving his own blood filled arm into Dean's mouth. The pain in his leg forgotten, all he could taste and think was blood, so he let his teeth descended and he bit back into the arm inflicting a hiss a pain from the beast behind him.

He couldn't think straight, couldn't think why this was wrong, all he needed to do was keep drinking to keep the pain away. He only let go when a cry of agony was forced past his blood filled lips when his leg was released from the trap.

Now free he shoved the arm away and growled

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"Why, you needed it kid, you haven't had any blood since you turned and you need it, that won't be enough, especially since it isn't from a human vein but it will have to do for now" Boris replied as he grabbed Deans uninjured leg and hauled him over his shoulder not expecting an elbow to the face which made him drop Dean and hurt him more. "OW, bastard" Dean hissed as he was about to kick the man in front of him away when a syringe injected something into his neck. "More drugs really. Are you trying to get me high?" He questioned as he sloped to the ground asleep.

"Derek what the hell?" his father questioned

"Sorry but how else would we get him to the car without injuring him further. Anyways it's the same stuff you give him back at the hunter's house so it should help him heal" Derek replied shrugging.

"Yes but the dead man's blood still lingering in his system will keep it from healing as quick as it should so let's get him back to car so I can see if it's gonna be infected by the rusty metal" Boris huffed as he once again threw Dean over his shoulder.

* * *

Alice was worried. Ever since Boris had dropped off her new daughter Kristen, who was really shy and prone to crying after she had drank blood _which she would have to grow out of sooner rather than later _she hadn't heard anything from him or the boys. Different scenarios kept running through her head:

Her new son chopping off her boys head

The hunters killing her new son before she had met him and then Boris going on a revenge trip and getting himself killed

A different vampire nest attacking them because her new son was a hunter

A different vampire nest attacking them because they wanted her new son because he was apparently pretty.

"Mom calm down. They'll be fine! They're probably on their way back now. Just chill, have a blood bath or something, just stop pacing, please?" Evie said before walking to the couch to sniff her new sister as she slept.

"Okay, just come get me if you hear anything" Alice said tiredly as she stripped on her way to the bathroom to have a bath.

Evie sat on the end of the couch, hovering her hand over Kristen's body and admiring all the features the girl had: small waist, decent sized chest, fair skin and dark hair if she was still in the prostitution business she would be trying to get her new baby sister to sell as well, the money she could make!

Kristen started to stir and opened her eyes to see a hand hovering over her chest "What are you doing?" she asked timidly as the woman sitting studying her was terrifying to the young teen.

"I'm admiring you honey, don't worry when our father and brothers return we will officially make you a part of our family"

"How will you do that?" Kristen was now shaking with the thought of what that could mean by Evie's leering smile.

"Wait and find out sweetie" she replied before kissing her neck and leaving.

Kristen could official say _if she wasn't so scared to do so _that her new family were creepy even for vampires.

* * *

Boris was happy, eventually. They were 20 minutes away from their house and Dean hadn't stirred yet and wouldn't until they got there. Boris was now sitting in the back seat with Dean's head on his lap and he was stroking the blood out of the boys' hair. Dean's leg was raised to the door and looked like it was infected. Derek was driving instead of Toby because his leg was still hurting and running through the woods hadn't helped it.

* * *

Alice loved a good blood bath. All she had to do was pick up three bags of O negative blood that they kept in the bathroom cabinet and break the seals at the top and empty them into the bath. Then she added some water to dilute it enough so that she wouldn't want to drink it all and then once it was full enough so that it wouldn't spill out she got in. All her senses calmed down as the bloody water emerged her. She could finally relax and not worry about her boys or any of the problems that her future daughter may bring because she's young or her son because he's a hunter.

The bloody water would leave her looking slightly pink giving the illusion that she had human blood running through her veins to the public so that she didn't look as pale and dead as a vampire usually did.

She couldn't wait until the ceremony the family would perform to welcome her daughter into her family. And even better once Dean had settled in they could have a ceremony for him as well and Kristen could join in to.

Thinking over her children she decided they needed to shorten Kristens' would be a mouthful if you were feeding. They had shortened: Tobias Byron to Toby, Evelyn Elsie to Evie and now Kristen to Kiki. Apparently the girl's middle name was Kiki, a family tradition for all the girls. Alice was sentimental and while she wanted all ties to the old family gone she wanted her child to accept her as the mother so calling her Kiki would help. The names being long didn't fit in with the 21st century as much as it used too and all the family now had shorter names so it made them fit together better. So Kristen would now become Kiki Frant and Dean Winchester would become Dean Frant when they did the ceremony.

Thinking about the ceremonies once again brought a smile to her face as she closed her eyes and put her head under the red water to sleep in peace without hearing her girls' converse in the other room.

* * *

Samuel had run from the room to get ice as Sam placed Gwen and Christian on the chairs they were using to play poker. Samuel returned with the ice and placed some on Gwen's neck and Christian's face before demanding to know what had happened.

The vampire they had in the warehouse was right Boris was going to steal Dean. He had and now there was no obvious way to find his grandson. He looked up to see Gwen glaring at Sam as he picked up the broken chains.

"Gwen, what's wrong?"

"You mean besides a bunch of fangs stealing Dean and attacking us?" she replied coldly. He nodded. "Well, let me ask Sam something." She said as she turned to the now listening hunter. "Why did you stand there and let Boris turn Dean? And where is your soul?"

Sam just gaped at her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

**Thoughts on this chapter? I would like to thank anyone who read or reviewed/favourite the last chapter, it really helps boost the confidence and lets me know if the story is worth continuing. I hope to update soon. **


	6. The Frant Residence

**Hi, how is everybody? Enjoying the start of the New Year? Well here is another chap that will hopefully kick start the year for some of you. Thanks to anyone who read/reviewed/faved or followed the last chaps. It gives me the boost and push to write that I need. This chap actually came to me through a very vivid dream. I almost cried when I realized that Dean wasn't near me****. Anyways, anyone looking for Sam will have to wait this is all about the vamps.**

* * *

**The Frant Residence **

Blink. The high ceiling with wooden pillars was coming into focus. Blink. The light brown walls and wooden door were coming into focus. Blink. _I'm on a bed, in a room with no shirt on. Scratch that. No shirt, no socks, no shoes and who's the hell are these pants?_

Waking up in a strange room that he didn't remember being in before was usual for Dean. Waking up with barely any clothes on and someone else's grey sweat pants on was not.

Looking down at himself he took in the damage to his body. There was a bandage wrapped around his leg where the bear trap used to be. _Glad that's out. _His torso was covered in faded scratches _huh, didn't realize I'd scratched myself but oh well that's healed._ He couldn't see any more damage to his legs because of the pants, _I miss my jeans, and at least they fit. _His head hurt a little from all the drugs and the fact that he could hear every little noise that was made _hopefully I'll get used to that soon or I may just have to rip my ears off, but knowing my luck they would grow back more enhanced._

In the rooms in the rest of the house he could hear the other vampires. They all seemed to be sitting watching the T.V. They were either oblivious to the fact that Dean was awake or just didn't care, after all they had left him un-chained and now clear-headed. Well if they wanted to believe he wasn't a threat, he was going to act like he wasn't a threat _and then I'll gladly rip their heads off with my bare hands._

Standing on his own two feet felt weird when so far he had been dragged or carried to any destination, minus the part where he had legged it through the woods. He could put weight on his injured leg since it was healing but he didn't want to put too much pressure on it so he would have to be careful when strutting through the house acting like he owned the place so that he wouldn't end up face planting the floor and ruining the image.

* * *

Boris was sitting on his couch, snuggled up to his wife with all his kids surrounding him. Well almost all his kids Dean was still sleeping off the drugs. Well that's what he thought until Dean strutted into the room and headed straight to the fridge, without a care in the world and without looking at anyone. But all eyes were on him.

Alice knew he was something when they had dragged him through the door and undressed him, changed his pants and sorted his injuries but when he walked in from the bedroom to the fridge with such fluidity that you would think he was part feline she could only smile wider. He was perfect for the family and with those looks could surely lure in food if they ran out of blood bags.

"Do you have anything in this house that isn't blood?" Dean said turning to smirk at Boris as he closed the fridge door and leaned over the counter of the island in the kitchen that faced the living room that his family were sitting in.

"Try the other fridge or the cupboard above it for food, but don't you think you should have some blood?" Boris replied not taking his eyes off Dean so he could watch every reaction of his son.

Dean went to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of chilly flavoured Doritos before sitting down on the end of the chair that Evie was sitting on and offering them around before answering. "I may need blood but I'm not having that stuff. It's disgusting"

"How do you know you've never had any?" Boris exclaimed slightly freaked by the 180 degrees turn of Deans' behaviour. Dean just pointed to his nose and then exclaimed that "it's in a fridge, cold blood, EW, you might as well just give me dead's man blood again" which earned him a nod from Kiki and all the others to hiss at the DMB mention. But Dean didn't seem to notice he just went back to eating his Doritos and started watching the T.V acting oblivious to the very obvious fact that Evie was practically eating him up with her eyes.

Boris couldn't work out what kind of game Dean was playing, where was the feisty hunter he thought he would have to tie down to tame. He only hadn't tied Dean to the bed was because Alice wouldn't allow it since he was injured from a man-made object. Was his blood the reason why Dean didn't want the cold blood? He admitted that it didn't smell too good but tasted alright and it would quench the thirst that he knew his son would have. Was Dean trying to starve himself so that he would die because that wouldn't work? It would just make him savage. Boris settled on the fact that Dean must think if he didn't drink he wasn't a vampire, oh well Boris would just have to change that.

Boris walked out the room and down into the basement, where a heater the size of a bank vault was kept. Inside it held shelves and shelves of warm blood. They usually only used this when they were short of blood or in emergencies when only warm human blood would help. He guessed this was an emergency. He picked up two bags. Just in case Dean decided to return to hunter and slash it.

* * *

Dean was pleased with himself, a fridge full of blood and he hadn't touched it. It didn't smell too bad but he didn't want it. He wanted Doritos and he was now finished with them and still watching the T.V and not the female vamps ogling him and the males watching him warily in case he attacked them. No one seemed to notice but him and Kristen _who was apparently called Kiki now, if they tried to re-name him they will have a foot up their arse _that Boris had left with a sly smile on his face.

From the corner of his eyes he could see the same sly smile was on Boris's face when he turned the corner after climbing up some stairs. But Dean couldn't focus on that though his head whipped around to face him the same time he smelt it. Warm blood. He could sense the rest of the room get tense but he was more focused on the fact that Boris was kneeling in front of him now with his hand on his knee _which normally he would have to hold in a growl and the urge to rip off the arm _but not today, he was too focused on the blood.

He was sitting rigid on the chair arm. Staring at the bag. He felt Evie move and then Boris took her place and put his hand around Dean's shoulder as he whispered "its okay, you can have it, don't fight it" while he pushed the warm bag into Dean's hand. For once in his life Dean didn't fight it. He just ripped the seal off the top of the bag and bit into it will his new teeth. He was partly aware that the hand on his shoulder had now moved to his hair.

The pain relief was instant. The blood flowed down his throat and healed the pain. The change in his deadly pale skin was instant. The blood gave a look of life to his body; the faded scratches became nearly non-existent, you could only see if you looked closely. His past scars from hunting became even less visible too. The dark circles under his eyes disappeared and even his hair looked lighter as Boris threads his hands through it. The other vamps could only watch in amazement as Dean Winchester finally looked like his glorified self. He even had a slight tan compared to the others.

Dean couldn't get enough of the taste. To anyone else he probably looked savage but the creatures in the room couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was natural for Dean to be like that, this was his first proper feed.

He was about ¾ of the way through the bag when his position got shifted. Boris had moved his hand from Dean's hair and around his waist and pulled Dean down until he was sitting on his lap. Dean let out an angry growl. "Don't worry child, I'm not going to take it from you. I gave it to you remember" Boris soothed as he started rub circles into Deans back as he ate. Although Dean had growled he wasn't really aware that he was now sitting on Boris' lap. So when he finished and sheepishly put the bag down to find he was where he was he tried to move, quickly.

"Easy, easy, here have another bag" Dean looked at it with need and was about to except when a new better smell hit his nose. He whipped his head round so fast he was quite surprised that he didn't have whiplash.

He wasn't the only one who had noticed the delicious smell though. Kiki was lying across one of the three couches her head resting on Alice's lap _and what the hell was up with the mommy/daddy fangs placing their kids on their laps. _When she saw Dean's head whip around and his nose twitch, an instinct inside her told her to sniff and she wasn't disappointed. She stood up quickly. Fangs descended and she took in the delicious smell of the human walking up the path towards their door.

* * *

George Frant was the owner of the house that the vampires were living in. 7 years ago he watched his abusive brother get killed by a creature of the night. It was just about to kill him too, the man with the pointy teeth and starved look when its head rolled off its neck. Some guy by the name Rufus told him that the creature who killed his horrid brother was a vampire and it wouldn't be hurting anyone now.

George was an estate agent manger and founder so easily packed up and left. From then on he got fascinated by vampires. When a woman was killed in his town he found the trail and met up with a young girl called Evie who was standing over a dead body, one of her kills. She would have probably killed George too if he hadn't looked so damn happy to see her.

From that encounter he kept meeting up with Evie until one day she introduced him to her family and Boris said they needed a house so they could hide from hunters and the public. Over the years George has kept their secret and gave them houses with acceptable rent rates. The house in the middle of the woods with 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms wasn't getting any attention it deserved so George bought it himself and gave it to the vampires who in return changed their surname to Frant as a mark of respect and gratitude. George was never threatened and was a human member of their family. Every time they returned to the house he would come visit. He had cameras that showed when a car arrived and when the lights in the house got turned on so he knew they were currently there.

George was interested to find out who the two new arrivals were so gave them the night to settle in before waking up this morning, going shopping for some supplies for them before driving through the winey roads before parking and continuing his trek on foot when the trail got too thin for a car to fit through.

He was a foot away from the door when Alice opened the door looking slightly out of breath. "Hi George, come in"

* * *

Dean and Kiki were about to pounce, Boris could tell so nodded at his wife who pinned Kiki to the floor while he wrapped his arm tighter around Dean's waist and manhandled him into the bathroom, Dean hissing and kicking the entire way. Once Dean was in Boris locked the door from the outside so Dean was locked inside where he couldn't eat George.

While Boris sorted Dean, Alice nodded at her remaining sons and they grabbed Kiki and shoved her into one of the 6 bedrooms. While they didn't lock it they stood by it. After all Kiki had only reacted like that because Dean had wanted the kill and for new members of the nest there was always a competition for food.

* * *

Dean couldn't believe he had drank the blood. Now that he was alone he could finally think things through. Maybe he could survive on blood bags he thought however he would have to stay away from humans as he ate so that he didn't want to kill them when he was all high on blood. The blood lust was indescribable as soon as he smelt the blood of this guy called George he wanted to shed his blood all over the place before licking it up to show who was boss between him and the other new vamp. It was an uncontrollable instinct that he would need to get under control if he ever wanted to start hunting again, because people tended to bleed a lot around hunters.

He looked around the small bathroom before sitting on the closed lid. _Why is there a toilet anyways? _It wasn't like vampires had normal bodily functions. Yes they could eat human food but that was just a habit and helped keep up appearances of humanity. If they did eat the food it was often dissolved or something like that by the blood in the body he heard Toby telling Kiki when he was eating his Doritos earlier.

He could hear the guy walking around conversing with the vampires and tried ignoring the blood pumping through his body, but it was hard, he expected to see himself sweating buckets just from trying to ignore it. He wasn't but he expected it.

* * *

George walked around the sitting room, ignoring the empty and the full blood bag on one of the brown couches. He admired the décor as it had been nearly 6 months since he had been here. He dropped the bag of items that would keep up human appearances if anyone was to visit. "So you're back, I was getting worried about you, haven't heard from you in 3 months." George said questioning Boris.

When they weren't living here they were living with other vampires in ware houses but normally still rang to let George know they were alive. "Yes sorry about that, we were told by the alpha to recruit but then ran into some hunter trouble" Boris replied smiling at their long-time friend.

"Hunters, Oh…My…God, Are you okay?" George gasped looking slightly panicked as he assessed his vampire friends with his eyes. His eyes zoomed in on the bandage on Toby's shin. When that's all he could find to suggest damage he looked back at Boris.

"Yes we got away, actually we have two new children, Kiki and Dean. The bandage on Toby's leg is off Dean biting him, bless him, he's finding it hard to adjust, he used to be a hunter" Boris smiled looking like the proud father.

George was intrigued, a hunter as a son, the boy must be worth it if Boris was willing to take the risk the kid had to his family. He looked around the room expecting to see the new addition but all he could see was Toby and Derek guarding a door along the hall.

"Wow, well I'm glad to know you're okay. Is he in there? Can I meet him?"

"Actually Kiki is in there. Dean was feeding when you came so wanted to eat you, he's in the bathroom." Evie exclaimed.

"You can meet Kiki though; she's just in there because she got worked up when Dean did and hasn't been around humans yet. Just sit down and I'll bring her out" Boris said as he walked towards the guarded door.

George took a seat next to Evie as Boris lead a young brunette who looked terrified towards him. She really was still a child. Derek was 19 so he guessed she was around 17-18 but she was a beauty. He smiled at her and tried not to move in case he wafted his scent and set the poor girl off.

"Well, well Boris you sure know how to pick them. What a fine little one she is. I'm guessing you turned her of course."

"Yes, Robbie found her, you remember Robbie don't you? He was my only child that wasn't made by my blood" after seeing George look around the room again in search of Robbie he thought he better put him straight "Robbie didn't make it. Apparently Dean didn't like him so he cut off his head haha" Boris laughed but it didn't reach his face. George was good at reading people and although he saw love and admiration for this Dean he also saw anger and confusion.

George stood up and did the worst thing possible he placed his hand on Boris' shoulder to give comfort but gave Kiki a full view of his wrist and she couldn't stop herself. She threw herself at him and bit into his wrist before anyone else could react.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" George screamed while everyone had hold of Kiki and Boris had to pull her teeth out of his wrist by hand so that she didn't rip a chunk out of his arm.

* * *

Dean heard the man state how much he thought of Kiki and was glad he was in the bathroom. He didn't want to be ogled by some weird guy whose friends with fangs. It was bad enough that he was being ogled by Boris and he kept calling him son. He cringed at the thought.

Dean had finally got the thought of the guy's blood out of his head when he heard the scream and a scuffle. That didn't really bother him although he did wince at the loudness of the scream to his sensitive ears.

What bothered him was smell of blood and the fact that there was a door in his way. That didn't stop him though. Acting on instinct, he ran at the door and ended up on the floor with the door underneath him in the hallway where now the smell of blood was intoxicating, he could see what was happening now. All the vampires were wrestling with Kiki apart from Alice who was helping George up.

No one seemed to notice that he was there. This was odd because him smashing himself into the door was quite loud. Alice ran to the kitchen to get ice. George turned and he could no longer see the bloody wrist but he could see the neck artery and he focused on it.

A snarl burst through him as he tackled the 'surprised to see him guy' back to the floor and bit into his neck loosing himself in the warm blood flowing into his mouth in waves.

* * *

**So what did you think? Things have finally kicked off! That was a slighlty longer chap for yous so i hoped you liked it. Please review! I really need to know how this is being received. You can even request things to happen! Just to avoid confusion, a couch=settee=sofa. My friend Amy was confused so just in case anyone else is, there you go. ****I hope to update soon xx  
**


	7. Distractions

**Hi, so instead of doing my college work I am once again writing another chap. I hope you like it and I would like to thank anyone who has read the last 6 chapters. Anyone who wanted to see Sam well he'll be here. I've also got some hungry and guilty Dean for you. So since I'm being nice please leave a review. **

**While I was writing this chap I was listening to 'Sky Ferreira – Animal' and it helped me write quicker just to let you know.  
**

* * *

**Distractions**

Trying to stop Dean Winchester from hunting was like telling a bridge to grow taller. When he was human anytime he was injured he'd still be dying to get back to the hunt. "People are dying" he'd say using it as an excuse to get up and hunt even if he himself was on deaths door. Dean tried being normal when Sam had went to hell and he had lived with Lisa but any time he picked up a newspaper he wanted to go hunting, in the end he just stopped reading the paper.

Trying to stop him while he was on a hunt was even worse. Only one man could tell Dean to stop hunting and let someone else handle it and that was John Winchester and even that was under protest. If he was on a hunt, he wouldn't stop until the fugly was dead.

Vampire Dean was no different. If anything his need to finish a hunt was heightened. As poor George found out. The warm blood flowed through his mouth and it was heavenly. He couldn't understand why he hadn't given into temptation before, this was amazing. The pain in his throat was now non-existing and he could actually feel his bear-trap injury healing further. He was going to finish this hunt and no-one was going to stop him.

Alice, Evie and Derek were dragging a ravenous Kiki into a different room. Alice couldn't believe that she had forgotten about Dean only being a wooden door away from flowing blood. Of course he was going to smash through it, his hunger was too great. He was a baby vampire.

Boris and Toby were now wrestling with Dean for him to let go of George before he killed him. Anything they were saying to Dean wasn't getting into his mind; it was too fogged up by blood. Boris had moved one of his hands to Dean's jaw and was met with a muffled snarl before a kick to his chest. Dean wasn't going to let go and they could see George looking paler and his eyes glazing over. If they didn't act now he would be dead.

Boris needed to do something he didn't think he would ever do with Dean; He was going to tap into the hunters mind. He told Toby to hold George up (while he was still being bled dry) which earned him a punch in the face from Dean but neither of them let go. Boris practically lay on top of Dean's back and placed his lips at his ear.

"So Winchester, what would your little bro think of you now, Dean Winchester the big bad hunter drinking a human dry. He's probably on his way now to kill you after all wasn't that what he was planning when he watched me turn you in that alley?"

It worked; Dean dropped George so fast you would think he burned him. He was still feral though. He shoved Boris into the nearest wall and had his arm across the bigger man's neck snarling in his face with blood trickling down his chin and on to his bare chest. Boris just smirked and watched as Dean slowly came back to himself. His hands were covered in blood off the floor from when Kiki made her attack.

Dean slowly stepped away from Boris looking over his blood covered self before turning to watch Toby trying to stop the blood coming from George's neck. He did that. He nearly killed that guy because he was hungry. "Come on let's get you cleaned up" Boris said turning Dean so he didn't have to look at his victim. He could still hear Kiki struggling and was impressed that Dean had been able to rein himself in from the hunt.

Dean seemed to be in a daze, he hadn't uttered a word. Boris took him into his and Alice's bedroom and through to the en-suite bathroom. He sat him on the closed toilet and got a towel and showed it under the running water before wiping the blood off his son's hands and chin. Dean was staring at a place on the floor.

"It's not your fault. You were all hyped up from the blood bags and we didn't know he was coming but we should have expected it. He's nosy and always comes up when we come back here. It's not your fault, its natural" At the last comment Dean finally looked up at him and laughed. "I'm a vampire how is that natural?" Boris didn't have an answer for that so he just sighed.

Boris left to go check on Kiki, Dean had come down from his 'high' so wouldn't be a problem anymore. Boris briefly glanced at George who gave him a weak 'thumbs up' before laughing and saying "Well I wanted to meet him haha, canny boy you got there, hell of a bite" Boris just smiled _that's what he thought. _

Walking into Kiki's room, he found her panting and crying on to Alice's shoulder. It was understandable in the baby vampires for them to cry once they attacked someone because their humanity was still intact. "You didn't kill him he's fine. You were only reacting to the change in Dean when he smelt George and he only went like that because he'd just had his first feed." Alice soothed, Kiki still had silent tears falling down her face but she seemed calmer. So Boris sat on the other side of her and brushed his hand through her hair while Evie rubbed her neck to relieve the tension and Derek went out to help Toby clean up George.

* * *

He almost killed the guy. Maybe he should let Sam kill him when he eventually finds him. What Boris said was probably true, Sam did let him get turned so maybe he had gotten tired of him and wanted him dead. How hadn't Dean realized that Sam had no soul? If he thought about it now he could see Sam was different, I mean he had let Cas torture a kid without even blinking. Dean may be an animal now, a monster but so was Sam.

The guilt was crashing down on him now as well as his hatred for his new lifestyle. He needed a distraction and the mirror across the room was just what he needed. He didn't even think about alerting the others to his presence he just pounded his fist into the mirror and then stood on all the shards with his bare feet, enjoying the pain. It was a distraction. He heard the running of the others but he didn't care, the glass window in the bedroom was his next target as he shoved his injured leg through it.

He picked up the iron bed frame and threw it at the door causing it to dent and remain shut when someone tried to move it from the other side. The dressing table was full of expensive perfumes in glass bottles so those all tumbled to the floor _screw Alice and Boris for trying to adopt his mutilated self; they did this to him so they could pay for the damages. _The dresser went flying out the other window and he looked out into the night and without even thinking jumped through the broken glass and ran bare footed and shirtless through the woods not caring if he was covered in blood.

He needed to get away. He didn't want to be a monster and if he went back he would be forced to feed again to heal and then he could injure someone or worse kill them. He didn't even realize someone was beside him until he was tackled to the ground. Boris was lying on top of him breathing heavily and taken in the bloody mess of his son and all Dean could do was laugh. After all, all he needed was a distraction.

* * *

Sam needed a drink; Gwen was sitting there telling him that he had no soul. He didn't even know that, I mean yeah he had noticed something was different with him and he didn't seem to have the ability to care but she found out from a vampire that he had no soul. Shouldn't he have been told first?

Everyone was sitting scowling at him expecting answers but he didn't have any about that. All he could think to say was "Do you think Dean will know where the alpha is when we find him?" and got an outburst for his troubles.

"Are you fucking kidding? You let your own brother, the guy who practically raised you, get turned into a vampire while you stood and watched and thats what you're wondering!" Gwen said.

"I don't like Dean, everyone knows that but I wouldn't let him get turned! Do you even care that the fang that turned him has took him" Christian questioned shaking his head.

"You knew about the cure Sam, it was your plan wasn't it? To let Dean get turned so we could get info on the alpha." Samuel said looking disapprovingly.

"It wasn't a plan, I was going to help but then I thought, Dean could handle it, he could get the information on the alpha we needed, he could slaughter the nest, which he did. He could kill Boris so we could turn him back. How was I to know Boris would run?" Sam justified.

Gwen stood up, although shakily she stalked towards him looking threatening, she raised her finger up and prodded him in the chest. "Dean can't be cured Sam. He's doomed to be a vampire for the rest of his life or until a hunter kills him because you thought _he could handle it_ so much that you gave him dead man's blood" Gwen pointed out accusingly.

"Whatever happens, you've killed your brother and I don't trust you anymore, you say you have our backs but then you use your own brother as bait. If Dean survives this I'd watch your back, he didn't seem too happy with you before the fangs took him. And hey if Dean doesn't kill you maybe _someone _else will. After all you could be good bait, you're tall, creatures will notice you" Gwen remarked before glaring at him and heading upstairs to do some research to see if she could find where the fangs had took Dean.

Sam looked at the other two, it was clear they didn't trust him either. He didn't need their trust but he needed them to not kill him, he was the best hunter out of all of them. So he could find Dean, get the information he needed for the alpha to get Crowley off their back and then he would do the decent act of putting Dean out of his misery because no one else could handle it and once he did all that they would have to trust him because he would be the only reason they were still alive. Without him they are nothing.

Christian and Samuel followed Gwen up the stairs while Sam walked into the panic room and picked up a syringe that didn't belong to them. Whatever drug Boris had used on Dean, he could use it to trace back to Boris and find his wayward brother.

* * *

**So your thoughts? As you can see Dean isn't coping with being a vampire and in the next chapter Boris is going to have to resort to difficult measures to get Dean to feed. Yes this chap had some arrogant, uncaring Sam but he's soulless what did you expect hehe. I know this was a shorter chapter but in this one there wasn't much more I could write without it being random info to fill the chap. Please leave a review it gives me courage to write quicker. Have a nice day x**


End file.
